Seconde Chance
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Les pensées de Jenny après sa régénération lorsqu'elle se retrouve toute seule. Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC.


**Seconde chance **

En ouvrant les yeux, Jenny se rendit compte de la chance qui lui avait été offerte, celle de vivre. Sa vie avait été si courte mais si incroyable : en quelques heures elle avait découverts que l'existence inscrites dans ses gènes, celle apprise par cœur, toute son histoire, était un mensonge.

Avec cet homme merveilleux venu des étoiles et son amie, celle qui lui avait trouvé un nom, Jenny avait appris la ruse, l'univers, les mensonges des générations, l'horreur de la Guerre, son inutilités… Mais elle avait surtout apprit quelque chose de bien plus important, l'amitié.

Et ils avaient courut, vite, fuyant pour mieux réussir. Elle avait déposé son arme, œuvré pour la paix, comme lui, comme son père…

Il faut aussi parfois (souvent) s'arrêter de courir et réfléchir c'est ce que Jenny avait apprit avec la femme rousse, ça et aussi la logique des nombre. Mais son amie avait fait bien plus que cela, elle lui a montré sa différence, son appartenance à un peuple de légende et, ainsi, lui avait permit de se faire accepter par son père. Celui-ci, Jenny l'a bien vu dans son regard, avait un jour été blessé, d'une blessure toujours pas cicatrisée et sa présence avait réveillé en lui la douleur de l'absence. Il avait vraiment été bouleversé lorsqu'il avait entendu les battements de ces cœurs et il lui avait raconté des bribes de son histoire et de celle de sa planète :

Une planète de feu et de glace, immuable, immobile face au temps mais disparu à jamais, la belle aux deux soleils : Gallifrey.

Une fois ce malaise balayé le reste avait été parfait, trop parfait même…

Ils ont résolue l'énigme et ont trouvé la « source de vie » une biosphère, et la vie est apparue, elle s'est échappé de sa prison de verre et a emplit la pièce, la planète, répandant la vie à sa suite.

L'énergie pure avait aussi transformés les Hommes, finissant le travail du Gallifreyen. C'est ainsi que cette terrible guerre, cette guerre des générations, des ces sept longs et effroyables jours s'est achevée.

Le bonheur et la fierté d'être la fille de l'homme qui avait mit fin à la guerre sans aucune armes, juste avec la beauté des mots et de la connaissance, ce bonheur, emplit les cœurs de Jenny, deux cœurs qui la rendait, elle aussi, si fantastique.

Mais certains cœurs sont froid et ne battent plus que pour la destruction. C'était le cas de celui du général Cobb, il n'avait pas pu accepter la pais, l'arrêt des combats et il avait sorti son arme.

Son père ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne croyait pas en l'horreur humaine et ne voyait que le bien en chacun… Il ne s'était douté de rien.

Jenny, elle, avait eu l'impression de voler sa tête était vide de toutes pensées, exceptées de celle de le sauver. Elle n'avait senti la balle qu'une fois que le sol se fut dérobé sous elle et quelle avait sentit les bras protecteur de son père la retenir.

C'est lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, son visage baigné de larmes qu'elle avait comprit. Comprit et acceptés, elle avait vécut de belles choses en si peu de temps… Méritait-elle plus ?

Elle avait déjà eu tant…

Fixant son regard sur celui de son père, elle s'était laissé tomber vers l'inconnu…

Et voilà que l'Univers s'était avéré très généreux, lui offrant une vie nouvelle, une vie pleine d'étoile et de découvertes, et, elle espère, de belles retrouvailles.

Elle ne leurs en voulait pas d'être partit, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce merveilleux cadeau, ils ne l'avaient pas réellement abandonnée… Ils seraient heureux de la revoir, elle en était certaine…

Mais Jenny ne voulait pas les suivre, ni les chercher. Elle voulait découvrir et vivre enfin !

Et puis, si l'Univers est capable d'un si grand miracle, elle ne doutait pas de le revoir, un jour…

Après tout, elle a toute la vie devant elle désormais, et celle-ci sera longue.

Jenny s'envola dans les étoiles, et loin, très loin dans l'espace et le temps, une planète de pourpre et d'argent veille sur l'un de ses derniers enfants tandis qu'une entité bleu sourit silencieusement.


End file.
